Lizzie Hearts
Lizzie Hearts ' is a Royal because she wishes to be the next Queen of Hearts. With a small desire to be a quieter and kinder Queen, that is a small change in her story, but that doesn't make her a Rebel. She, like Raven Queen, are to be the villains of their story, but Lizzie wishes to make herself less of a villain and more of an opinionistic Queen of Hearts. In the books, Lizzie reveals that her "off with their heads!" exclamations are just practice for her future role as the villain. Unlike Raven Queen, Lizzie completely engages in the role, thus making her an easily understood Royal. Personality Lizzie is a kind and caring girl. She is proud of her destiny but wishes to be a kinder Queen than her mother. She is a Royal. Although Lizzie is aware of her reputation, and she intends to keep it that way. She appreciates that her close friends understand her for who she truly is. Lizzie is shown to miss Wonderland a great deal, but has not yet given up hope of retuning to her kingdom someday. Appearance Lizzie has teal eyes and wavy black hair with red streaks, she also has a red heart that she paints over her left eye. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, like most of the Wonderlandians, Lizzie's name is short for ''Elizabeth, meaning superiority. She could likely be named after Queen Elizabeth, due to her reign over the English with superiority and grace. Setting Lizzie lives in the Card Castle in Wonderland. But because of The Evil Queen's curse, she escaped from Wonderland and lives in Ever After High now. Family Lizzie is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts from the story Alice in Wonderland. The Queen of Hearts is trapped in Wonderland. Friends Lizzie tries to be friendly with most Royals but her best friends are Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire. Romance Lizzie and Daring Charming are mutually interested in each other, but are currently not dating. Pet Lizzie receives a hedgehog called Shuffle. Powers Lizzie can create anything using cards. She can create replicas of things using cards. Lizzie can also do card tricks, card telekinesis and levitation. Early Life It is mentioned in her diary that she had a happy life. Lizzie attended the tea parties of her friends and her mom was also very supportive towards her when she took her class, '''Non-anger Management. But then, when an old woman came and became close to Lizzie's mother, whispering poison in her mother's ear, it in time led to Lizzie's mother becoming suspicious of everyone. Because of the suspicions, Lizzie was then unable to attend tea parties with her friends. Kitty Cheshire, Madeline Hatter, and Lizzie escaped from Wonderland, but Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc were still trapped in Wonderland but later escaped as seen in the episode Spring Unsprung. Class Schedule *General Villainy *Grimmnastics *Princessology Color Scheme Lizzie's outfit normally consists of two colors: black and red. Sometimes, yellow is added. Outfit:Original Lizzie has her hair in a heart shaped bun. It slightly resembles card guards and heart gates of Wonderland. It has a complex design to it by having gold strings under it patterned with small hearts. Lizzie has a red Elizabethan collar with hearts on the side. Under it, she wears a black, red and yellow dress. The top part of it has two parts of a heart coming out of each side of her top. Under it, there is a yellow heart with small victorian and royal patterns underneath. She wears red gloves with black edges with heart-shaped holes trimmed in each space. Her skirt of her dress contains two layers of skirt. Most of the layers there contain a checkered-pattern of red and yellow tiles. Lizzie wears black stockings with heart shapes on them. She wears red shoes with the buckles on it being cards. She accessorizes with yellow heart earrings, with three strings coming out of the stud. She also wears a small ring that resembles a deck of cards. Lizzie has a red heart-shaped hand bag with a yellow buckle. Outfit:Hat-tastic Party Lizzie has her hair bunched up on the top of her head. This time, she has yellow streaks added. It is tied in a large ponytail. She wears the Mad Hatter's signature hat, however it is transformed into her theme colors. She wears spoon earrings (resembling Madeline's). Lizzie has a small red jacket with the sides as upside-down hearts, and the black trim below her gloves are gone. She has a black shirt under her jacket with no patterns on it. Lizzie has two layers of a skirt. The top layer being a pale red with darker red spots on it, and the bottom being black and white rhombus-shaped checker tiles with Victorian heart patterns covering them. She has gray stockings and red pumps with black and white tile checkers on the back of them, yellow heels and black in the front of her pumps and the sole of her heel. Trivia * Lizzie's favourite food is cinnamon oatmeal with mixed berries. * Lizzie's outfit consists of only three colors, while others consists of more than four. * Revealed in "Stark Raven Mad", Lizzie can perform telekinesis or can levitate cards, with the cards doing its own tricks in mid air. Gallery Photo Gallery Lizzie2 tcm571-178191.png Lizzie with her deck of cards.png|Lizzie with her deck of cards Lizzie talking.png|Lizzie Talking Lizzie and Kitty Talking.png|Lizzie and Kitty 4 Characters.png|4 Girls Kitty And Lizzie - The World of Ever After High.png|Lizzie And Kitty Lizzie dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Lizzie dancing at the tea party Lizzie Hearts - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work The Queen of Hearts - SU.png|Lizzie's mother, the Queen of Hearts Card Palace - SU.png|Lizzie's home, Card Castle Lizzie Hearts Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png|Lizzie's Spring Unsprung outfit Lizzie_Hearts_Thronecoming.png|Lizzie's Thronecoming Outfit Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Lizzie Hearts Pages